Phase shifters are devices that shift the phase of a signal propagating through a transmission line. Phase shifters may be used in various applications, such as scanning applications, system detection algorithms, beaming forming applications, phased array antenna systems, etc. Phase bits greater than 45 degrees are typically limited to 4:1 bandwidths, and multi-octave 180 degree phase shifters are typically limited to 3:1 bandwidths. Thus, for applications exceeding 3:1 bandwidths, time-delay circuits have generally been used.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art